


Tamed Beasts

by AngelsRedemtion



Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora
Genre: BAMF Tora, BAMF Ushio, Corporal Punishment, Dominant Ushio, Humans are protrayed as dicks in this story, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Pray for those who piss Ushio off, Punishments, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Tora, Ushio breaks Tora down and builds him up again, Ushio will become Yokai king, Ushios other personality is called Akira, and yes I meant that in plural, he protects his beasts though, multiple personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsRedemtion/pseuds/AngelsRedemtion
Summary: The boy stared at the monster as he twisted the spear deeper in his shoulder enjoying how the monsters grimace of pain transformed his face.“Shall we try that again?” the boy purred while thrusting the spear even deeper.the monster finally gave up the fight and cried out in pain “Yes, master,” the monster forced through clenched teeth “T-There I said it, now can you please get this thing outta me?” The monster forced out. The boy's face darkened but then a truly frightening grin overtook his features.He leaned in closer to the monsters face shoulder length hair falling over his shoulder.“I think, ” the boy whispered calmly, but his words seeming to come out as a loud hiss “It's time you learned your place.”





	Tamed Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to hold you over until my other works chapter is up :)

A boy, no older than 15 sat perched on his bed looking out the window. The boy had shoulder length hair tanned skin with a skin tight white T-shirt and black sweatpants. The boy thought about his father, about the many secrets he had been holding.

He had found out many interesting things while following his dad around to his so called ‘business trips’. Like, for example, how they had a legendary weapon in they’re cellar meant for the sole purpose of slaying monsters, or how his mother was really alive. But,Truly, all that mattered little to him, no his interest lies in the demon the weapon was Imprisoning than anything else.

So to protect himself, but to also gear himself up to meet this mighty yokai he took to recording all of the training lessons held at the place his father always went to. He had found that he was what they would call a prodigy. He never really struggled with this kind of thing, especially since he was those kinds of learners who learn things hands on. While training himself over the years he had found out a number of things: 

1.He had an abnormally large core of energy  
2.He had what some people would call demon sight  
3.He had unlimited Shinigami he could use  
4.He could make inanimate objects come to life like origami  
5.His mother was alive and guarding some evil powerful yokai. 

It was amazing what you could learn with eavesdropping. It also helps that his father is never home, or if he is he never gives home the time of day except to tell the same legend over and over again.

Ushio he had found, was not very fond of humans. Especially after the incident. After that he absolutely detested them, why the burning hatred you ask? Well, that’s a story for another time. To build up a little bit of awareness of things happening around him Ushio had built up quite the spy network. He had come up with the idea after a yokai he had assisted commented on his lack of knowledge on yokai outside of Japan, and quite frankly, Ushio had to agree with him.

Now, sitting here watching the stars Ushio thought of how far he had come in his life and the scars he bore. He refused to let some fucked up monster destroy all of what he had been working towards, it was simply unacceptable. Ushio had simply put to much effort into the world he was building. His blood, sweat, and tears wouldn’t go to waste.

“Ushio I’m home,” a voice called to him “ Are you awake Ushio?” The voice asked. An elderly man poked his head through his room door the man also had tanned skin with shoulder length grey hair. 

 

“Hey dad,” Ushio greeted in a monotone voice “ Have a nice trip?” Ushio inquired finally leaving his bed to retire for the night.

Shigure sighed ever since the incident his son seemed to lose anything related to human emotion. The only time he saw him happy nowadays was when he was reading a book. That was another thing that was different, when once Ushio was a loud energetic child was now a quiet withdrawn person who seemed to view the world with cynical consideration. 

Now don’t get him wrong Ushio was still energetic and played practice games in sports he just never seemed to have any heart at anything in school or reconnecting with his friends. Shigure sighed deeply he was starting to get really worried about his son. 

“Ushio, can I talk to you for a second?” Shigure asked over the running water he could hear in the bathroom. Ushio poked his head out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth. “What about?” He asked him finishing brushing his teeth so he could sit on the bed.

“Ushio, son ,can you tell me what happened to you all those years ago? I have been very worried about you! What happened to the naive innocent child that would get into fights almost every day?” Shigure asked his son pleading. Hoping beyond hope that in there somewhere was the son he always knew. The son he had protected all his life.

He was soon disappointed however, when all Ushio did was give him a blank look and replied “They beat it out of me.” Ushio then apparently done with the conversation stood up and left the room leaving his father stewing in his own sadness and heartbreak. 

*****A few days later*****

Ushio stared at the monster before him critically eyeing him slowly taking in the mighty beast pinned to the wall. The beast was crouched on the floor with a spear holding it in place. The monster had orange fur with stripes on his forearms and face. He also had a long huge mane covering his back.“So, your the monster that dwells here eh?” Ushio asked conversationally while he stalked the demon in a semi-circle observing everything about him.

The beast raised his eyes to look at the human boy before him.“You know of me human?” The beast asked him gruffly eyeing the calm boy and following his every move. Ushio looked at the monster with a considering look on his face.

On one hand he could tell the beast on how he knew of him but on another it could complicate things. Eventually, Ushio decided that if he wanted a eventual truce between them it would be better to have one less secret.

“I know of you from mostly just gathering information then I pieced it together on my own. It really wasn’t that hard once you knew what to look for” Ushio said calmly. The yokai looked at the human boy in surprise he had met many clever humans but not ones that went out of their way to create an entire yokai network!

Humans are so…. interesting 

“So, it’s safe to assume that you are aware of the beast spear?” The beast asked him thinking of ways to manipulate the boy into setting him free. The monster looked closely at the human boy eyes narrowed in suspicion. Ushio looked at him before moving his eyes to the weapon imbedded in the creatures shoulder.

“I know most of its history but not all of it” Ushio told him stepping up to the monster and tracing lightly at where blade met flesh.“ I have mostly come to offer a proposal to you” Ushio told him putting his card in play. This could go bad very fast demons weren’t known for being very Cooperative with humans. However, if he wanted to get the beast to cooperate he had to manipulate him. Then once he had him, he couldn’t get away from him.

The yokai eyed him warily, “What’s in it for me?” He asked him shifting on his hands(paws?) as he considered the boys angle.

Ushio looked at the monster seriously then stepped up to him putting a hand near the monsters head “ Bind yourself to me. There’s a storm brewing, and not a good one. People will die, yokai will die. Although I care not for humans I’d rather not watch watch yokai be ruthlessly slaughtered needlessly.” Ushio told him leaning in and staring into the monsters eyes. The mighty yokai suddenly felt as if those piercing eyes were staring into his soul.

The monster just knew his life would drastically change from this moment on. And he’s not sure if it’s for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo thoughts? Comment so I can know what you thought!


End file.
